


Into the Future

by CureDigiQueen



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureDigiQueen/pseuds/CureDigiQueen
Summary: Despite the fact she was a highly advanced Android, Ruru still didn't know how time travel worked. But she's returned to the future, and it still holds happiness, surprises and friendship.





	1. Pulled Together by the Strings of Time and Fate

**Author's Note:**

> While the most probable answer for how to solve the paradoxes Hugtto has presented us is two timelines. (Future people from bad future, who go to (and cause) good past, who go back to their bad future, while the good future... you get the idea...). But I don't like it quite so much. Because it means our girls are really truly separated because it would mean this Ruru isn't our Ruru, and this isn't the same Hugtan, and so on. 
> 
> Also is it Hagumi or Hugumi?  
> I'm going with Hagumi for now.
> 
> So enjoy!

Ruru wasn't quite sure what to expect when she returned to the future. She was an android. She should be able to calculate the way the future was influenced by these events. That is to say hardly at all.

She didn't want to, nor did she think it necessary to do a more thorough analysis.

After all, she was from the future, and she hadn't changed, none of her companions had either.

But the future didn't work the way she thought, and the future they were from simply didn't exist anymore.

But the new one didn't exist yet either.

As they traveled into the future, they were welcomed home into the arms of Mother, and the new future was set, and the pain of their pasts disappeared into their new shining futures.

The next thing Ruru knew, she was small, and new to the world, and looking into the eyes of someone, who she knew who to precious to her, but yet, didn't know at all.

She knew she was an android, she was the first android with a heart. She was programmed with this knowledge, the way she also already knew three languages.

But she also knew that something was different.

How could something be different if there wasn't anything before?

As she grew, slowly her memories returned of this old life.

  
  


Doctor Traum… her father… he remembered things from this previous life too. Things she liked, didn't like. A previous connection gone wrong.

Traum had continued life as normal, until the day he had met Aisaki Emiru, a popular rock star, who approached him about a project.

He was surprised, but as she explained her request Traum realized he could anticipate parts of her request before she even spoke them.

Purple hair and eyes, super-strength, advanced calculator abilities.

He was the one to propose the model name RUR 9500. When he said it, Emiru's eyes lit up, "Ruru Amour,"

"Love," he agreed, "After all we can't just call a child by a string of letters and numbers,"

  
  


The day she was fully awakened, (Not the day she was "born", that had been about a month previous. She had spent a month in testing, working out some final kinks in her programming and body's design.) she met Hagumi, or as everyone took to calling her, Hugtan.

She loved Hugtan immediately. She was so small, and her entrance into the world was so unlike her own. Ruru asked questions, and Saaya answered each one patiently.

Hana, Saaya and Homare threw her arms around her the moment she entered the hospital room.

"You're back," Hana whispered into her ear.

"We're all together again," Saaya added.

"Well, except for Harry," Emiru added with a bittersweet laugh.

"He's at home," Homare replied, "Speaking of everyone, I ran into Papple on the way here," Homare informed them.

"Papple, that name sounds familiar," Daigan said entering the room, he spotted Ruru, and gave a fond smile, "and Ruru, it's good to see you again,"

Ruru was confused, but she didn't get the chance to ask.

"Daigan, did you need something," Saaya asked.

"Ah, yes, just for 5 min, you're needed in room 732,"

"Oh, I'll be right there,"

  
  


Daigan had begun to remember they day Saaya showed up at the hospital, eager to learn, and dedicated to each and every patient. She had taken however a special interest in him. She had known his name without being told, and something in him made him take the effort to show her the ropes, at least as much as he, a lowly nurse could to an aspiring doctor.

He hadn't had to even gain her trust. From the moment they met Saaya had been nothing but supportive, and open. When he had fully realized why they had been looking over patient records together, and he had burst out laughing. It was funny how life worked out.

Somehow she had inspired him into following her footsteps without him even remembering her.

When he told her this Saaya almost dropped her tablet in shock, but the whole rest of the day, whenever they had 5 min, they'd share memories of that time.

Ruru had returned to the lab that night to her father, "How was the baby? What did Hana name her?"

"How did you know the baby was a girl?" Ruru asked,

"There are ways of knowing before,"

"Yes, but Hana didn't find out, she said it was worth the surprise,"

"My clever Ruru-chan, we'll call it a hunch shall we?"

"Her name is Hagumi," Emiru replied.

"How fitting,"

"I'll return to my chamber,"

"That's not necessary,"

"What?"

"Your finished, you can go to your bedroom,"

"Bedroom?"

"Ruru, you know how Hana and Hagumi are going to stay in the hospital for a little bit,"

"Yes,"

"Well that's what happens when a baby is first born, they have to make sure they're healthy. We've made sure you are all healthy, and so you don't need to go back, except for check-ups or when you're broken… just like a human,"

"Oh,"

"I've already decorated, I hope you don't mind," Emiru told her.

The room was decorated in purple, with ribbons and diamonds. But simple too.

  
  


She spent the next week (re)meeting familiar faces. The Nono's, who had long since known about Precure, Henri and Masato, and of course Harry, Bishin, Ristoru.

They were small, orphaned, and just a few years old. The entirety of the Harihamu village was protected and cared for, but these three had been drawn to Homare and the others, and Ruru was drawn to them. They lived with Homare, and while they had their own sleeping area, it wasn't uncommon to see them snuggled up with the dog and cat.

Part of her kept expecting them to turn into humans. But they never did.

Ruru began elementary school when she was only a few months old. This was where she met Charaleet, Jelos, Takumi and JinJin.

Something about these people sparked memories of a past life within her. They were all a couple grades younger than her, and yet, they were drawn to her as well.

They took it upon themselves to introduce her to school, despite the age gap, and she took it upon herself to help them with their homework, protect them from bullies.

She was a Precure of Love, whatever that had meant.

The age had never mattered to her before.

It hadn't mattered with Emiru.

  
  


It was a few years before Ruru met Papple. She and Emiru had wanted to begin singing together (again), and Emiru's current agent was retiring. (She confessed to Ruru that she purposefully made sure to keep her options open, and to choose a temporary organization)

Papple had her first real feeling something was off after she ran into Homare. She hadn't recognized her at the time, but… she was someone important.

It was a couple years before Aisaki Emiru, a popular rockstar requested she help her, and Ruru (she didn't understand the relation at the time, what could Aisaki Emiru possibly have to do with a little girl?) out with their careers. A talent agent.

She didn't understand why, but found she took to it like a fish took to water.

As her time in the past came back, she understood.

They really did make for a beautiful duo.

  
  


Hagumi was 4 years old, nearly 5, when she asked Ruru, "Do you remember before?"

"Before?" Ruru asked, taken aback, stopping their stroll suddenly. Ruru had become Hugtan's go-to babysitter when everyone else was busy with their careers. She may have only technically been a month older, a couple years older if you counted her previous life, but Ruru had taken on the role of Hagumi's older sister.

"Before you were born," Hagumi said, looking up, as though it was the most normal thing in the world, "back when I was a Cure, when I fought Papa,"

"You remember? You were just a baby? Humans don't usually form their first permanent memories until they are about 3,"

"Before I was a baby," Hagumi explained, looking back forward, and tugging on Ruru's arm to continue, "When I was Cure Tomorrow,"

"You remember being Cure Tomorrow?"

"Mhmm. That's when I met Harry,"

Ruru paused a moment, "Yes, I remember before… shouldn't you talk to your Mama about this?"

"Mama wasn't in the before," Hagumi asked twisting her face in confusion.

"She wasn't?" Ruru asked, before mentally checking the time, "Well, she's should be almost done with work, so let's go ask her anyway,"

"Okay!"

They had made it to the future. It wasn't how they thought it would be, but they made it.

But it wasn't the future anymore, and the new future was still full of surprises. New challenges, new sucesses. Both good times and bad.


	2. Falling Back into Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know. I did write chapter 2. And have plans for a 3rd. Headcanons everywhere.  
> 

"I know something I shouldn't," Hugumi tells Ruru one day, her gaze focused on her boots, splashing in the puddles after an afternoon spring shower. Ruru had made a habit of picking Hagumi after school, taking her to her mom's office. It was in these daily meetings Hagumi and Ruru bonded, shared things they couldn't with anyone else.  
"You mean from the previous lifetime?  
"...yes,"  
"Well, so do I. And Harry. And..."  
"Mama,"  
"...no, your mother was from the..."  
"I know about Mother," Hagumi whispered, stopping suddenly, glancing up towards the sky, and then back at her boots.  
"Mother," Ruru repeated slowly. Her mind drifting towards the mysterious figure.  
"Hagumi... do you know who mother is?,"  
"Mama is Mother...."  
“What?”  
“Mama became Mother, Mama became Mother when I was born,” Hagumi explained simply. When the world started to crumble Mama came to me in a dream…”  
“Hagumi?”  
“I can’t remember,” Hagumi said, “I think that’s when I became Cure Tomorrow,”  
Ruru and Hagumi continued their walk.

After Hagumi was born, and began to grow the pieces had began to fall together. They had always figured something has happened to Hana. in the first timeline, something which caused Hagumi to have few(no) memories of her, and George to become a villain.  
Ruru always figured she died in childbirth. She had confessed this to Emiru, and Emiru told this to Saaya and Homare.  
They hadn't told Hana, or George of course.  
But Ruru had realized Hana probably knew longer than they had.  
Of course she was the one with Hagumi everyday. A daughter with a growing connection to Asupower and flow of time.

The discussion had long been forgotten (at least by Hagumi) as Ruru and Hugumi entered the top office of AA  
“Mama!” Hagumi cried, running across the room  
“Hagumi!” Hana greeted just as energetically, sliding her chair from her desk with a smooth motion, and stood up, letting Hagumi to fly into her arms.  
“Hana-san,” Fumito gave a groan, “Do we have to do this everyday?”  
“Yes,” Hagumi replied.  
“Hugtan has spoken!” Hana informed him  
“Mama,” Hagumi whined, “I’m not a baby,”  
“Sorry, sorry,” Hana apologized, giving her daughter a quick squeeze, “You’ll always be my baby,”  
“Hana, you have a meeting in 5 minutes,”  
“Can I come?” Hagumi asked.  
“It’s a meeting, it’ll probably be pretty boring, but you can hang out with Ruru for a bit longer,” Hana suggested.  
“Babysitting,” Ruru muttered, feigning annoyance. Hana didn’t pay her any mind.  
“I have never been to a normal meeting with you,” Fumito told her deadpan.  
“I’ll be good,”  
“Well…”  
“That is a terrible idea,” Ruru and Fumito told her, completely deadpan.  
“Sorry Hagumi, but this is a pretty important meeting,”

“Hug-chan, Ruru-chan,”  
“Otou-san,” Ruru replied deadpan.  
“Hug-chan!” Another voice greeted, a tallish red haired, preteen boy, poking his head around a wall.  
“Harry!” Hagumi cried immediately recognizing him, leaping to hug the red haired “You’re big,”  
“It worked,” Ruru observed.  
“Of course it did,” Traum said proudly, “You think I couldn’t do something as simple as give these three human forms?”  
“Yeah, yeah, thanks man,” Ruru was honestly surprised when Bicine appeared. He didn’t have the distinctive style of his older self. He looked, well, like a normal 8 year old, with a simple blue T-shirt and red jacket.  
“Bicine,” Listol scolded, ruffling Bicine’s untamed mane.  
“What?” Bicine asked.  
“You all look really nice,” Hagumi complemented.  
“Thanks,” 

Henri and Masato (finally) got married in 2036. It was a small ceremony, and rather casual (at least by Aisaki standards). It was a mix of French and Japanese tradition, as well as a mix of something that was all their own.  
Hagumi adored the party, and adored the dress her mother made for her. Of course she loved Henri’s white dress even more. She was thoroughly convinced he was some sort of princess.  
Hana of course used the term goddess.  
Emiru teased her brother at every turn.  
Ruru and Emiru performed at the wedding, singing the first dance as Henri and Masato danced.  
Or rather skated.  
The pair skated on the ice, laughing as if they were the only people in the world, even as other people joined them on the ice.  
This why Ruru and Emiru sang. Ruru could see gleeful tears in her friend eyes as  
Hagumi, one of the few children present gleefully slid across the ice, even though she constantly fell at first she soon got a hang of it, and spent the rest of the night dancing, and skating loops between her less graceful parents.  
By the end of the night Hugumi was fast asleep in her father’s arms.

“Ruru Ruru!”  
“Hagumi?”  
“Tsubasa, this is my friend, Ruru, Ruru, this is Tsubasa!”  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Ruru said, bending down to get a better look at the young girl, with light blue hair and purple eyes.  
“Ah, nice to meet you too,” Tsubasa said, averting her gaze away from Ruru, and moving slightly behind Hagumi.  
“Well, it was nice to meet you Tsubasa, but Hagumi and I have to go,”  
“Alright, Bye Tsubasa,”  
“Bye Hagumi,”

Ruru and Hagumi walked in silence for less than a minute, before Hagumi spoke, “She was my friend,”  
“Was?” Ruru asked, already knowing she meant in a previous timeline before the question even left her lips.  
“She was Cure Cieux,” Hagumi explained, “our blue. She’s shy, but she was strong,”  
“She was one of the others?” Ruru asked, casting another look back at the girl, who seemed to be greeting an older sibling.  
“My best friend…” Hagumi whispered, almost sad, “Ruru, do you think we’ll be Cure’s again?”  
“Do you want to be?” Ruru asked.  
Hagumi didn’t answer right away, after a pause she finally added, “I want to be as strong as Mama,”  
“I’m sure you will be,” Ruru replied, gazing up at the sky.  
“I hope we’ll all four be friends again, like before,” Hagumi said, “and I won’t lose them this time, I’ll protect them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so currently same-sex marriage isn't legal in Japan.  
> However this is a future and alternate world. Pretty Cure tends to specialize in idealized futures, and this would be one part of that. 
> 
> Also this will be important for future plot.  
> I'm going to be honest, I know nothing really about Japan, other than what I can gather from watching anime. So obviously if somehow something is blatantly wrong... oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a second part. We shall see.


End file.
